


Someone out there...

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Fluffy oneshot, Gay, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, LGBT, M/M, Marauders, Nickname AU, Remus is gay too, Sirius is Gay, Soulmate AU, Writing AU, but everyone knew that, it’s not a surprise, marauders third year, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Soulmate AU: the nickname that you’re soulmate will give you is written somewhere on your body)The scrawny boy often liked to study the name while in the shrieking shack, waiting for the moment he would lose his sanity. Despite himself and his “furry little problem”, as James and Sirius had nicknamed it, his smile widened.DISCLAIMER: My advances on taking over J.K. Rowling’s body have been foiled by, no doubt, one of her hitmen, so sadly the world of Harry Potter still belongs to her.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 27
Kudos: 295





	Someone out there...

Remus traced the loopy letters that would be forever imprinted on his forearm. He produced a small smile. “Moony,” he read aloud, chuckling a bit. 

The scrawny boy often liked to study the name while in the shrieking shack, waiting for the moment he would lose his sanity. Despite himself and his “furry little problem”, as James and Sirius had nicknamed it, his smile widened

It might have seemed silly to some, but those black letters kept him going. It reminded him that even though he considered himself a monster. A halfbreed. That someone out there was going to love him. Someone out there wouldn’t care about his condition. They would love him for him and that was enough to keep Remus going, even during the brightest moons and the longest nights. 

_Someone_ out there...

* * * 

“Ow!” 

“Quiet, Pete!” Sirius hissed through his teeth. 

James rolled his eyes, continuing through the darkness. “We need to finish this as soon as possible if we want to pull this off.” 

Peter groaned. “Who’s idea was this even?” 

Sirius came to a halt. “This is for Remus. It doesn’t matter who’s idea it was, it should be important to all of us.” 

The smaller boy practically deflated at his friend’s words. “I-I didn’t mean it like...” 

James let out a puff of air through his nose. “We know you didn’t, mate.” 

They said no more, shuffling through the halls of Hogwarts underneath the invisibility cloak. They were on a mission...for Remus. For their friend. 

Sirius mindlessly followed James and Peter, soon getting lost in his thoughts. 

That night was the full moon. Sirius glanced out a window, getting a glance of the bright orb hanging in the black sky. _Was it brighter than usual? Would that affect Remus’s transformation?_

He breathed out, trying to relieve his building anxiety. He knew the small boy wouldn’t want him to worry, but that’s all Sirius could do. In fact, it seemed he was constantly on his mind. It wasn’t strange for Sirius, they were friends...best mates. In reality...he convinced himself it wasn’t weird. If he lingered on the thought too long, he would start to feel strange. He didn’t like the feeling. The feeling of this strange emotion. 

He always noticed the small things...that’s what had ultimately led to James and him figuring out his secret. Remus had been horrified at first. Sirius would never forget his reaction...his face. It was like his whole world had crumbled before his very eyes. He had started crying and shaking violently. The marauders, of course, couldn’t be broken up over something as small as that. In fact, they were closer than ever. 

Sirius’s mind then drifted to the name written on the back of his right shoulder. “Padfoot”. Other than Remus and the others, those letters written in messy scrawl, were what occupied his mind at night. His soulmate...or, more specifically, the nickname his soulmate would give him. Who would love someone like him? The blood traitor of the Most Noble House of Black. A troublemaker a-

James let out a grunt as Sirius ran into his back. He muttered an apology before looking up. They had finally arrived and they couldn’t help as a very marauder-ish smirk spread across their lips. 

“Alright you lot...” James started.

* * * 

Remus groaned, opening his eyes in an all too familiar setting. He let out another groan, as he tried to lift himself up. It had been a bad moon last night, he could feel it in the deep ache of his bones. 

Madame Pomfrey appeared from the screen blocking his bed from the others. A knowing smile played on her lips. Remus lifted an eyebrow, confusion clouding his gaze. 

“I fixed you up nice, love. You’re ready to leave whenever you feel up to it,” she told him cheerily.

“W...What?” Remus spluttered, but she was already rushing away, her smile spreading and her steps fading. He looked to his arms and chest, bandages wrapped tightly around them. It certainly didn’t seem like he should be able to leave, but she is a healer. He shrugged away his confusion, slipping on the clean clothes on a chair next to him. 

As he walked out of the Hospital Wing, he bid Madame Pomfrey a goodbye, immediately heading toward his dorm. He honestly just wanted to see the lot. After a lonely night in the shack, it was always nice to see them. 

He made his way up Gryffindor Tower. Halfway up the winding staircase, he suddenly let out gasp as his pain shot up his left leg causing it to buckle. He gripped the banister in a death grip, his face pale and eyes wide. He breathed heavily as sweat began to glisten on his forehead. His leg. He wasn’t sure what Madame Pomfrey was thinking, but his leg was definitely not ready to be walked on. Was it broken, or did he just reopen the wound. He wasn’t sure, but he could feel his grip slipping as he tried to keep himself steady with shaking legs. 

“Remus!” 

Remus felt like he could cry at the sound of Sirius’s voice. “Thank Merlin!” He cried out as the black-haired boy rushed to the struggling boy’s aid. 

“W-What happened?” Sirius asked, slinging Remus’s arms around his shoulders and taking hold of his legs. Now with Remus attached to his back, they began their ascent up the stairs. 

“Madame Pomfrey said I could leave immediately,” he answered a bit shakily. “I wasn’t sure why...it usually takes a lot longer for my injuries to heal. My...my leg gave out.”

Sirius sighed. “Gave me a right scare,” he laughed uneasily. 

Remus clutched onto Sirius tighter. “Sorry...” he whispered. He felt Sirius shudder beneath him as he whispered into his ear.

Sirius shook his head. “Don’t worry about it...it might be a bit of my fault.” 

“What? How?” 

“Oh well. I’ll explain later. Promise.” 

They reached the painting of the Fat Lady, quickly muttering the password and then...

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” 

Remus’s eyes widened. “Wh...what?” 

He could practically feel happiness radiating off Sirius. “It’s your birthday!” He declared. 

“How in the world did you...?” 

James, who was standing in front of the hoard of Gryffindors along with Peter, smirked. “We have our ways!” 

“Happy Birthday, mate!” Frank smiled. Most of Gryffindor was standing there, making for a very crowded common room, but Remus didn’t mind. Merlin, did he love his friends. 

* * * 

“Don’t be shy, Moon Moon!” Sirius smiled widely. 

After a few hours of people conversing, wishing Remus a happy birthday, and delicious chocolate cake, it was alone time for the Marauders. 

Remus was wiped out, and the pain that he had forgotten about during the party was slowly making its way back to the surface. He smiled softly at his friends, grabbing one of the three presents in front of him. 

“Open mine first!” Pete exclaimed. 

“Sure Pete,” he smiled and carefully unwrapped the first gift. It was a large box full of an assortment of chocolates. A grin forced itself onto Remus’s face. 

“Thanks, Pete!” He said brightly. Peter ducked his head, his cheeks faint pink. 

“Me next!” James smiled widely. Remus chuckled and went to grab a slim package. The crimson wrapping had snitches flying across it, allowing Remus to instantly tell who the gift was from.

Inside was a leather bound journal with loopy golden letter spelling out “Remus Lupin” on the cover. A smile spread across the scrawny boy’s lips, his gaze turning to James. “Thanks mate, I honestly expected something to do with Quidditch.” 

James gasped and fell over dramatically. “I’m wounded Remy! Wounded!” 

“Saved the best for last, eh, Moony?” Sirius chuckled, gesturing to his own gift. 

Remus laughed and made to grab the gift before freezing entirely. His breath suddenly quickened and his eyes widened. “Wh...What did you say, Sirius?” 

Sirius raised an aristocratic eyebrow. “Saved the best for last?” He questioned.

“No...no what did you call me?” 

“Oh. Uh, Moony?”

Remus could feel himself go rigid once more. His mind couldn’t focus anymore. His brain seemed stuck on that one word. _Moony...he called me Moony. Sirius called me Moony_. Remus tugged at his sleeve where the words on his forearm were hidden. 

“Oi! Mate are you alright?” James asked, his eyes concerned and lips upturned in a frown.

His words fell on deaf ears as Remus stared into Sirius’s stormy grey eyes. “I…” he tried before feeling his face heat up. He quickly tore his gaze away from the boy in front of him and studied his sleeve.

Sirius scooted forward and laid a hand on the tawny-haired boy’s knee. “Did I say something wrong? I..I won’t call you that if you don’t like it.” Remus’s eyes met Sirius’s once more.

It seemed that the rest of the room melted away as they gazed at each other. 

_Moony_ …

Remus broke out into a smile. 

_Moony. Sirius called me Moony. Sirius is my soulmate…_

_Sirius_

He tugged down his left sleeve a bit more before embracing the black-haired boy in a hug.

He felt a chuckle rumble in his chest before saying, “You haven’t even opened your gift, Moony.”

“I know…” Remus whispered, before pulling away. He grabbed the small package and breathed out a sigh, before silently chuckling. 

_“Moony”...leave it to Sirius to think of something like that._

**Author's Note:**

> I just l o v e them. They’re so cute and I just AGH! Anyways, I hope you guys liked this AU, I thought it fit them since they have specific nicknames for each other. I like to think that they had originally called each other their nickname and it caught on with the other Marauders. If you guys want a second part where Sirius has his “oh shit I’m Remus’s soulmate” moment then please comment! Thanks guys and stay rad! :)
> 
> Edit: Part two is now officially up! The title is “That ‘someone’ out there is...me?” Check it out and leave a comment on what you think :)


End file.
